Final Cut
Final Cut is the fourth scene in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. The cuts between the scenes are all done in white noise screens, and no date is indicated. Intro The player takes control of Martin Brown, who is being interviewed by Ellen the TV show host. She questions him about Midnight Animal and his sudden change of theme in the movies he stars in, which surprised a lot of people and got him a reputation of a sell-out. Martin proceeds to explain that for a long time he wanted to "Kill kids. Strangle them. Beat people's heads in." He then gets nervous, asking the host not to "Look at him like that", stands up, and gets a hammer out of his suit. Martin asks around if this is another "dream", which causes the host's eyes to twitch uncontrollably and her nose to bleed. Martin then yells "Okay, pause!". One member of the audience stands up, puts on a Richard mask, and the scene takes the dark tone that accompanies his apparitions: the host is now dead on the floor, bugs fly in the air, Martin Brown is wearing the Pig mask that previously laid on a table. Richard asks Martin if he shouldn't wake up, and tells him that the movie's "pretty big twist" won't please neither him nor anyone. He continues with the questions, asking whether Martin is ready to "get out before it's too late", and notices he really does "enjoy hurting other people". Martin immediately answers that it's just a film, to which Richard remarks that it's "One way to look at it". A white noise transition brings the player back to Martin's house, which looks a lot like Jacket's (possibly being the same), where Martin sleeps on a mattress laid on the floor. The young woman/actress from the Prologue is shackled to the bathtub, but manages to break out and run away. After a few moments Martin is woken up by bangs on the door, and hears a pink phone ringing. He dons his pig mask, pick up the phone, and his mysterious interlocutor advises him to follow obediently the cops, since they'll lead him to the girl. Martin opens the door, faces the cops without a word and surrenders himself. Chapter A policeman is interrogating Martin Brown in the police station, predicting he'll "fry" for what he's done, and telling him the girl is giving a full statement upstairs, as well as calling Martin "completely fucked in the head". The pink phone followed Martin, and is ringing during the whole interview. Martin only ever speaks to tell the cop to pick up the phone, but the interrogator assures him he's hallucinating it. Discouraged, the cop turns his back on Martin and goes talk to his colleague to the other side of the door. Martin gets back his mask and picks up the phone, which tells him to kill the unsuspecting cop, assuring him "It's like he wants you to kill him". Martin proceeds to strangle the guard, kicking the door to stun his colleague, before brutally making its way through the police station's superior levels. A member of SWAT dual wielding revolvers tries to stop Martin, but gets his head ripped off after the Pig Butcher got his hand on the precinct's guns. Eventually Martin arrives at the room where the young woman/actress is being held. Upon opening the door, he is suddenly shot by her, once in the shoulder, then in the whole body, while she's screaming that she's "not his girlfriend". The director and his film crew appears while Martin lays on the floor, congratulating everyone and telling him to get up. Yet Martin is mortally wounded by the gun, hinting that the whole event was most probably not a work of fiction, and that the film crew was only yet another hallucination. Trivia * In the Pig Butcher's apartment, on the kitchen table, the player can read the movie's script: one of the last scenes is about a probable further rape or the death of the blonde woman/actress. This is another indication about the "movie" being an extreme expression of Martin Brown's brutal and bestial fantasies. Music The main song in this chapter is Decade Dance by Jasper Byrne. Category:Hotline Miami 2 scenes Category:Martin Brown scenes